Live and Let Die
by Chucky Ray
Summary: One of Eve's friends reveals a secret about herself that is causing the other students to bully her. Meanwhile Teddy's goldfish passes away. Rated T for very dark themes. Episode Forty-three in the Friendship Is Magic series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; A New Responsibility

 _I'm sorry, I planned on typing this a lot earlier but I had a BAD day today! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it since I'm feeling a LOT better!_

Harry parked his car at the curb and waited for Teddy and Heather to get out of charm school. He turned his head and smiled at them as they came out of the building. "Hullo guys how was school today?" he asked them as they climbed inside the car.

"Terrible." Teddy began as they both sat down next to each other and strapped themselves in before Teddy slammed the door shut behind him.

"Really? How come?" Harry asked him out of concern before he stepped on the gas pedal and pulled away from the curb.

"Because next Monday is pet day." He told him while hanging his head miserably.

"Well that sounds like fun. I don't know why you would be so upset about that." Harry said.

"Because Angel is at Hogwarts with Tobey, Precious is with Eve, and they don't allow pitbulls at school. Besides, Zipporah's way too strong for me anyway. It's too bad I don't have a goldfish or something." He said while heaving a deep and heavy sad sigh.

"Yeah, and I've always sort of wanted a hamster." Heather admitted as Harry stopped at the end of the driveway and hit his turn signal.

"Actually I think that sounds like a great idea." He told her before he stepped on the gas pedal again and turned the corner. "Since it's Friday I assume that you don't have any homework." He said as he glanced back into the rearview mirror at them and watched them shake their heads. "Good, I'm going to take you both to the pet store." He told them before he put his foot back on the brake and stopped at a red light but he had barely even touched it when the light turned green again and then he stepped back on the accelerator before slowing down and then turning onto the freeway.

"Really!? You're going to buy us our very own pets!?" Heather exclaimed excitedly as Harry smiled back at her.

"I really don't see why not. After all, I think it's a great way to learn responsibility and you did a great job watching Bugs around the Easter holidays." He told her.

"Yeah, after he escaped from his cage inside Brittany's house at her baby shower." She said.

"Look, I'm really excited and all but could you please turn on the heat?" Teddy asked him while he folded his arms and started to shiver. "It's _freezing_ in here!" he exclaimed as Harry chuckled before he hit the switch.

"Yeah, sure." He told him.

"Thanks." Teddy told him.

"You're welcome." Harry began. "So, Neville and Luna go on their honeymoon today." He told them.

"Oh, where are they going?" Heather asked him.

"I do believe Alaska." He told her before he quickly put his foot on the brake again and slowed down before accelerating and turning off the freeway and onto the exit stopping behind another car. That's when all of a sudden Harry's cellphone rang and he started fishing it out of his pocket before he answered it. "Hullo?" he said.

"Hey Harry it's Jessie." The voice on the other line said as Harry smiled brightly.

"Oh hullo Jessie, what's up?" he asked her while resting his head against the phone.

"I was just wondering if you and Ginny wanted to go horseback riding since Hermione, Tobey, and Eve are at Hogwarts and Luna's busy getting ready to go on her honeymoon." She said.

"Thanks Jessie but I'm kind of busy right now. I just picked up my little brother and sister from charm school and now I'm busy taking them to the pet store." He told her when suddenly the car in front of him moved up a little bit. Harry stepped on the gas and accelerated a few feet before stopping again and then hitting his turn signal. "Since I'm driving maybe I'll catch you later." He told her as the light turned green and he stepped on the accelerator just after the car in front of him started driving away. Then he stopped again before he turned the corner.

"Alright Harry, talk to you later." She told him before he hung up and the shut the lid with one hand and steading the steering wheel with the other hand while he continued driving down the road.

 _…_ _.._

"Aww, BJ's so cute." Ginny said dreamily while she hung over the top of his stall door and smiled at him. "And he's getting s _o_ big!" she exclaimed.

"I know." Jessie said while the two witches watched as the young foal snorted and tossed his head before galloping around his stall.

"I wish that Harry was here, but since he's not do you want to go for a ride?" Jessie asked her.

"Yeah, sure! I'll get Harmony all tacked up. She could use the exercise since Eve's away at Hogwarts and she has a young black stallion to deal with." Ginny told her.

"How's Angelica and her colt doing by the way?" Jessie asked her as Ginny laughed and shook her head.

"Not much of a colt anymore. His horn will be growing in soon. And she's pregnant again." She told her.

"Wow, she's certainly a very active mare." Jessie said before the two girls walked around the corner giggling.

Meanwhile Harry was busy parking his car inside the parking lot in front of the pet store building. Then they all got out of the car and Harry took both his little brother and sister by the hand and all three of them looked both ways before they walked a crossed the parking together. The twins nearly lost their minds when they saw all the adorable kittens and puppies up for sale.

"Remember, we're here to get a goldfish and a hamster. We have too many cats and dogs as it is." Harry told them but Heather simply just shook her head at him.

"No we don't we only have one cat. Can't we please get a kitten _please_?" she pleaded.

"I dunno, that's up to Dad. Right now we're here to get you a hamster and Teddy a goldfish." He told her before Teddy started jiggling around.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" he cried as Heather started jiggling around after him.

"Me too!" she exclaimed as Harry just simply rolled his eyes at them.

"How many times do I have to tell you two to go before you leave the school?" he inquired while breathing a deep and heavy sigh.

"Well I didn't then, but I do now!" she cried as he breathed another heavy sigh and rolled his eyes again.

"Come on, let's go." He said before he took them each by the hand and led them away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Wintertime Fun

"Hey Eve, come here for a second I need to talk to you!" Hermione cried while she waved a hand over to her. Eve stopped and turned over to look at her before she walked over to her.

"What's up?" she wondered.

"It's about your new friend Jill." Hermione began with a solemn expression on her face.

"Why? What's wrong with her?" Eve questioned her anxiously.

"You mean, what's wrong with him." Hermione corrected. "Jill has informed me that she's transgender." She explained.

"Oh really? She never said anything to me about it before." Eve said.

"That's because every time she opened her mouth all of the Slytheirn boys would laugh at her." Hermione began. "And her parents haven't been very happy about it either so the poor girl hasn't had a lot of support." She told her.

"Wow, that's awful. Poor Jill. It must be really hard for her to come to a decision like that and not have anybody else on her side. I bet Jerry and Julie were though." Eve said.

"Yes and they were one of the few people that were. At least she's got Ron and I though and I'm sure that you'll stand up for her too." Hermione said as Eve nodded.

"Yes of course I will. Do you know where she went?" she wondered.

"Yes she went up to Ravenclaw tower. Right now I think she just wants to be alone." Hermione told her.

"Alright, I'll keep my eye out for her. Right now I think that I'll go find Tobey. He's probably back in Gryffindor tower already. I'll see if he wants to play a game of wizard chess." She began before she started to turn around.

"Uh Eve, it's nice that you want to spend some time with your brother, but how can you play a game of wizard chess if he can't see the board?" Hermione inquired.

"Oh we play a modified version of it where the pieces call out what space they're on. Tobey invented it himself. Sometimes I think that he gets underestimated since I believe that he's an excellent wizard." Eve told her as Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Yes, he really is. He hasn't let his blindness stop him and I can say that much for him." She told her. "And he's really mastered the art of wandless magic." She said. "Well I'll see you later Eve, and thanks for all your help." She told her as Eve just simply grinned at her.

"No problem." She told her before she turned around again and started walking away.

 _…_

Teddy bent down in front of the goldfish bowl and started squeezing his lips together and making a fish face while Heather watched her new black and white hamster running around inside his cage inside a purple wheel. That's when all of a sudden Harry entered the room. "Hullo guys, how are your new pets?" he asked them while he smiled warmly at them.

"Great, thanks for buying them for us Harry!" Heather exclaimed. "The turtle aquarium was too big to take to school." She told him while he continued smiling at them.

"So have you thought up names for your new pets yet?" he asked them.

"Yeah, I'm going to name mine Panda since he's black and white like a panda bear, and Teddy's going to name his fish Nemo." She told him.

"Those are good names." Harry said. "Well, come on I have to take Zip for a walk before it rains and I figured that I would take her to the park so you guys could play on the playground for a little bit." He told them.

"Harry, you're the best big brother in the whole entire world." Heather told him before both kids turned around and hurried out of the room.

"Go ahead and get bundled up and get your boots on and use the bathroom if you need to!" Harry called.

 _…._

Zip wagged her tail and pulled Harry into the snow and barked energetically. "Wow, she really loves the snow." Heather said while she and her twin brother swung higher and higher into the sky. Danny sat inside the baby swing next to him while his father smiled down at him and pushed him gently.

"Wee,.." Aaron began. "Isn't that fun Danny?" he inquired as a huge grin stretched a crossed the baby's boy face.

"He does look like he's having fun but I sure hope that he's warm enough." Brittany said.

"Don't worry Brit, I'm sure he's fine." Aaron began. "Besides, we have to go home soon anyway so that he can take his nap." He told her. Meanwhile Bill and his son Johnny were busy building a snowman together while his mother Fleur watched them from afar since her stomach was rather large and she couldn't bend down very much.

"Very well done Johnny." She told him smiling warmly at him. "When your sister gets old enough then you can both come outside and make snowmen together." She told him before Zip pulled Harry over to see them. The dog started sniffing the little boy before she started licking his face.

"Zipporah, no kisses." Harry warned her but the little boy squealed with laughter and giggles.

"Oh that's alright. He's used to it. Boo does that to him all the time." Bill told him. "So what are you going to do for Christmas Harry? Do you have any plans yet?" he asked him.

"Yeah, actually there's this big music competition that Ron Ginny Neville and I are going to be in. The Dragons are coming too. And Aaron said that he believes that this time Danny is big enough, so he's taking him with him." Harry replied.

"Really? That should be an experience to have to deal with taking care of a seven month old baby on an airplane." Bill said as Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I know, but at least he'll have Brittany with him to help him." He said when all of a sudden Johnny pulled himself up to his feet.

"Mummy I'm wet." He told her.

"Wet as in snow wet, or wet as in you need a new nappy?" she inquired.

"A new nappy." He replied.

"Alright, come on baby. I'll go ahead and take you to the bathroom to change you." She said before she bent down and hoisted him up inside his arms and carried him away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Writing on the Wall

That evening Eve met Tobey, Ron, and Hermione in the great hall. "Hey Eve, so how's Jill?" Hermione asked her.

"I'm not sure. I still haven't seen her for hours." Eve replied while Tobey bit his lip.

"Tobey, do you know something that we don't know?" Hermione inquired.

"Well,.. yes. But I'm pretty sure that she's alright." He told her.

"Tobey, if you know something is wrong with her and you don't say anything about it then you're only making the problem worse." She told him.

"Well, Angel and I were busy taking a walk when we overheard a conversation between her and a group of her friends. She was saying that she was so sick and tired of all the Slytheirns bullying her and she said that she was going to poison herself. But I know Jill, and she would never actually go through with something like that. And I know for a fact that her friends would eventually talk her out of it." He told her before Hermione sat down beside him and looked at him with a very serious expression on her face.

"No you don't. This is really serious Tobey we have to find her or at least talk to your father about it." She said unaware of the fact that Snape was standing right behind her.

"Tell me what?" he questioned before she, Ron, and Eve turned their heads over to look at him.

"Jill's in trouble." Eve began. "Tobey just told us that she's contemplating suicide." She told him.

"Oh I see. Well this sounds like a job for Harry." He said.

"But Harry can't come here, he's busy watching Teddy and Heather." Ron said.

"I'm sure that he could find them a babysitter." Snape told them. "Believe me your friend needs to talk to Harry about this. After all, he is a very good Sunday school teacher and he knows how to deal with these kinds of things." He said.

"Maybe Snape's got a point. What's the best way to get ahold of him?" Ron wondered.

"I'll go ahead and use the fireplace in my office and speak to him through the floo network." Snape told him before he turned around and walked away while Ron, Hermione, and Eve watched him go.

"Do you think that Harry will really be able to help?" Ron asked.

"He has to." Hermione said.

 _…_

"Harry listen to me. You have to come here right away." Snape told him. "Jill's about ready to make a huge mistake." He said as Harry nodded.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. I just got to get ahold of Ginny first. She'll be in charge of getting the twins ready for bed." He told him before Snape pulled his head out of the fire and Harry turned around to look over his shoulder. "Teddy Heather you better be brushing your teeth back there!" he exclaimed before he got to his feet and then started walking down the hallway.

Meanwhile Alyssa and Eve were busy walking back to their common rooms together. "That's awful about Jill." Alyssa began with a shake of her head. "And you know that I would _never_ bully somebody like that." She told her friend. "I mean I'm not going to lie, I can be a bit of a bully sometimes but_" she began.

"It's alright Alyssa, I understand. I know you would never be that bad." Eve reassured her.

"So what's going to happen to Jill?" Alyssa wondered.

"Dad just got finished talking to Harry. He's going to talk to her about it. My guess is that he's going to get Ginny to watch his little brother and sister for him." Eve told her.

"Wow that's scary to think that somebody would feel that desperate and threatened that they would want to end their own life." She said.

"Yes, my mother used to say that life isn't supposed to be easy and that you'll have to wait for Heaven if you want it to be perfect. I know that if Mum were here she would know exactly what to say to Jill, but Harry's the next best thing and I know that he's going to make her proud of him." Eve told her while the two witches finished climbing the stairs together. "Well this is my stop. Goodnight Alyssa." She said but realized that her friend was as frozen as a statue other than the fact that she was trembling with fright. "Allie, are you alright?" she questioned her anxiously.

"Look." Alyssa managed to squeak out inside a whisper while she pointed at the wall. Eve turned her head to see where her friend was looking and all of the color suddenly drained out of her face. There were words there written in blood.

 **"The Chamber of Secrets has been reopened and he will return. The Dark Lord will rise again."**

"What do you think that means?" Alyssa questioned inside a frantic whisper.

"It means that my little sister was right. And Hogwarts as well as the rest of the wizarding world is in danger." Eve replied.

"I don't understand. What do you mean that your little sister was right? What did she say?" Alyssa asked her.

"Heather has been having nightmare after nightmare of Voldemort returning to power and his son being the one to do it. The only other person that was able to look into the mind of Voldemort was Harry." She told her.

"But that still doesn't make any sense. I thought that Harry destroyed Voldemort." Alyssa said.

"Yeah, well, that's what a lot of us thought. But it looks like we were wrong." Eve told her.

"But I thought that the reason Harry could see inside Voldemort's mind was because he was a horcrux. How can Heather do it too if she's an ordinary witch?" Alyssa wondered but that's when Eve simply just shook her head at her.

"That's because she isn't an ordinary witch. She's a seer." She told her.

"You mean that she can see into the future?" Alyssa inquired.

"She must be able to. That's the only other explanation." Eve told her.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Alyssa wondered.

"I'm afraid there isn't all that much we can do. Ron and Hermione will find out about this eventually, and I'm sure that Harry will be able to find out a solution to this problem and find a way to deal with it. After all he always does in the end since he's the chosen one.

"Poor Harry, I feel pretty bad for him. I would have thought that he would be able to stop worrying about Voldemort by now." Alyssa said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; The Choice

Jill stood on top of Gryffindor tower looking up into the snowy sky. She inched closer and closer to the edge unaware that Harry was standing right behind her. "What are you doing?" he asked her before she turned her head around and looked at him.

"Harry, I didn't know that you were there." She said.

"Ron and Hermione have been looking _everywhere_ for you. They're worried sick about you. And so are my brother and sister." He told her.

"Really, because it seems like the world is just plain sick _of_ me." She told him. "Just because I want to be a wizard instead of a witch." She said.

"Look Jill, I may not be an expert when it comes to being transgender because I don't really know what my thoughts on are about it. All I know is that me personally, I'm happy with the way that God made me. But if you're not then you need to be the one to fix it. Only you know what's right for you to do." He told her.

"Good, because that's right down there." She told him while she peered back down at the ground but Harry just simply shook his head at her.

"No it isn't." he told her. "Jill listen to me, life's a gift and it isn't something that should be wasted." He said.

"How would you know? Your life has always been perfect." She told him.

"Really? Do you really believe that? Let's see, everywhere I go everyone always stops and stares at this stupid lightning bolt scar that I have stuck in the middle of my forehead just because for something I did as a baby. Something that I don't even remember, or rather I try to forget it but everyone keeps bringing it up. Then this evil wizard came back after me when I was five, I almost got killed by pirates when I was eight and then once I started Hogwarts everything kept going downhill. Now do you really think that's perfect?" he asked her.

"I mean come on Jesus Himself might have been perfect but that doesn't mean that His life was. I mean a lot of people doubted Him and then they whipped Him and beat Him and nailed Him on a cross even though that was the fate that He chose. And you know what, as hard as it was for me to do, I chose my own as well. Because I knew that my friends and family and everyone else in the wizarding world needed me. They needed a hero." He told her.

"But Harry, I'm not you. I'm not a hero, there's nothing special about me." She said when all of a sudden tears flooded inside her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

"Just because you're not a hero doesn't mean that you're not special. The most heroic thing that you can do is carry on with your life even when it gets difficult. Because God has a purpose for everyone, even if it doesn't seem like it." He told her. "Now please go back inside with me. Ron, Hermione, Tobey, Eve, my father and I all care about you. And so do your brother and sister. And I'm sure that your parents do too even if they're not all that thrilled about your decision. Is it really worth it to hurt them even more by having them find out that you killed yourself?" he asked her.

"No. I guess not." She said as she took a step backwards and turned over to smile at him. "Thanks Harry." She told him. "You saved me from making a terrible mistake." She said.

"Well thank you, but in all honesty you're the one who came to that decision all by yourself." He told her before they both turned around and he led her back inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; The Circle of Life

"Wow, you really did a good job mate." Ron told Harry once he had met him, Hermione, and Snape down inside the great hall.

"Well all she needed was to talk to somebody who would understand her." Harry told him. "Well, to a point." He said.

"Speaking of talking about things there's something that I need to tell you about Harry." Hermione began. "Eve and Alyssa were busy walking back to their dormitories when they found a message written on the wall." She finished.

"What!?" Harry exclaimed out of pure astonishment and disbelief. "Are you sure?" he asked her as she nodded at him.

"I'm afraid so." She told him.

"Well what did it say?" he asked her as she bit her lip nervously.

"It said that the Chamber of Secrets had been reopened and that he would return. It looks like Heather's predictions were right. The wizarding world is in danger again." She told him.

"I figured that much." He said. "All three of us did. The one thing that I can't seem to understand though is why Eve just didn't tell me this herself."

"I don't think that she wanted to worry you any more than you already were. Besides, she's not the one who came out and told me about this. It was her friend Alyssa who told me about it in the end." Hermione told him before he glanced up at his father.

"Dad, I'm scared. I don't know what to do. The last time Voldemort tried to kill me Tobey had just started Hogwarts and Eve wasn't even in school yet. Now that Eve is older he'll see her more as a threat to him. And then on the opposite end Tobey's handicapped and there's no doubt in my mind that Voldemort will see him as weak and as a proper opportunity to destroy him." Harry said.

"Listen Harry, I'm worried about them too after all they're children of mine as well. But I'm just as concerned about you as I am about them." Snape told him.

"Dad, I'm fine. I'm an adult now. It's my little brothers and sisters that I'm worried about. Especially Tobey and Eve. And even Heather now that we've found out that she's a seer. She's probably the worst threat to Voldemort next to me." Harry told him.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm not going to let anything happen to them. And you're right, you _are_ an adult wizard now which is why I want you to promise me that you'll be extremely careful." Snape said as Harry nodded at him.

"I promise." He said before Snape wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"You've grown into such a fine young man Harry. Lily and James would be very proud of you." He began. "I know I am." He told him before they broke the embrace and Harry suddenly felt taken aback and speechless. It was a very rare occurrence for Snape to mention his biological father since they had hated each other in their school years. However Harry knew that Snape had forgiven James for his sake since he knew how much he had meant to him.

"Thanks." Harry finally managed to reply. "And I'm sure that when it's time for me to have children of my own, they'll be just as proud of you as I am." He told him as Snape grinned at him.

"Thanks son, that means a lot to me. And I know for a fact that you're going to make a fantastic father someday." He told him before Harry nodded again and told him goodbye before he turned around and walked away. He just hoped and prayed that when that time for him finally arrived that he would have had his chance to destroy Voldemort by then so that his kids wouldn't have to suffer through the same turmoil that he had to.

 _….._

When Harry got back to the house Ginny had some terrible news waiting for him. While he was gone, Teddy's goldfish Nemo had passed away. "He died _already?_ What happened to him?" he asked her when all of a sudden Teddy walked over to him and sadly hung his head.

"Ginny said that I accidentally overfed him. It's my fault that he's dead. I didn't mean to though, I just wanted to make sure that he had enough to eat. Now I'm not going to have a pet to bring in for pet day and it's all my fault." He said with a sniff while his eyes started filling up with tears before Harry bent down in front of him.

"Oh come on Teddy, it's not your fault. You said it yourself, it was an accident." He told him.

"That's right Teddy and you can share my pet." Heather told him. "I'm sure that Panda wouldn't mind." She said as Harry glanced over at her.

"Thank you Heather, that's really nice of you." He told her before looking back at Teddy. "Come on Teddy, let's go give Nemo a proper burial at sea." He said.

"You mean that you're going to flush him down the toilet right?" Heather questioned him as Harry rolled his eyes at her.

"Well thank you _so much_ for those kind words." He told her sarcastically as Heather giggled and slowly a grin stretched against Teddy's face.

"Hey, it cheered him up didn't it? Besides, it's the circle of life. It's best that we learned about it sooner than later." She said as Harry smiled at her before the three of them turned around and walked down the hall together while Ginny watched them from afar and smiled herself at them.

 **Next Time; It's the moment that you all have been waiting for! The Harry Snape "Movie!" Harry and his family and friends travel to Las Angeles to play in a music competition against The Dragons and their alternate and evil ego The Dragonettes. It's an adventure that you won't want to miss!**


End file.
